All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
There are many types of suspension systems for vehicles. Among the types commonly used are leading/trailing arm suspensions. While these suspensions are commonly used because they confer certain advantages, they are also associated with numerous shortcomings.
First, the wheelbase usually changes more than desired as the suspension cycles from full droop to full compression. The scope for controlling that change for benefit (e.g. anti-squat or anti-dive forces) is limited, especially for off-road applications where high ground clearance is required. Generally, pro-dive is desirable for rough road applications because the tire can move backwards a bit when it encounters a bump, however, pro-dive normally requires a pivot point so low that ground clearance is compromised and/or the tradeoff of anti-dive when the suspension goes into droop.
Second, lateral placement of the wheel is compromised by the long lever-arm of traditional designs, leading to suspension deflection and thereby “deflection-steer.”
Third, significant toe angle change during vertical wheel motion (henceforth referred to as bump steer) is present in most “high-travel” leading/trailing arm designs utilizing traditional steering systems (i.e. rack and pinion or recirculating ball steering) with one tie rod on each side of the vehicle. This is because the tie-rod and suspension arm each travel in arcs on different planes.
Fourth, as the vertical suspension travel to track width ratio increases, the half-shaft axles become the limiting factor due to the high angularity plunge travel required.
Considering all of the performance issues associated with traditional suspensions, there is clearly a need in the art for improved suspension systems.